ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Norse
The''' Norse''' have the Power of Enterprise. They replace the Aztecs. Suggestions and Spoilers *Strengths: Good Dark Age and Castle Age military *Weaknesses: Poor economy, weak Imperial army Like their historical counterparts, the Norse are known for one thing: plundering resources. Rushing will most definitely be something the player should try to master, should be done almost immediately as the game starts since military units will also contribute to the Norse economy to keep the machinery of the kingdom going. If one is unable to finish off an enemy outright with a rush, keeping the pressure on with constant harassment and raids is advisable, in particularly outlying enemy settlements and trade units where you can do your damage with as little risk to yourself as possible. So attack often and attack early. Use the military to keep their enemies in check while enriching your own economy. Another alternative is to make friends with someone whose economy can help yours, such as Venice, France, or Burgundy. Norse troops reflect their Viking heritage well. Although its heavy cavalry and light infantry units toe-to-toe with normal ones have no special differences, one ability however does stand out: they are tougher in the water: Norse noble cavalry move 3 times as fast while packed in transport barges, while the Hirdmenn line move 5 times as fast. This makes the Norse fearsome opponents on water maps (but only in the early ages as these two unit lines are depleted by the Imperial Era). Couple that with early access to heavy ships (incidentally shared with England, Scotland and Russia), and you have the makings of a powerful maritime empire, just as how the Normans themselves colonised England and northern France. While it is true that counters for these heavier ships are available in the Dark Age, this means that in ship-to-ship combat, they are second to none: the only other faction against which the Norse might have a serious problem with would be the Saracens, the Byzantines and the Venetians - these factions can potentially catch up with the Norse in the water given their ability to build ships faster. CtW guide A most perplexing game awaits the Norse. Not only is land scarce around you, but you too are surrounded by many implacable enemies. At this point, you would need to contemplate diplomacy as opposed to combat. The best allies anyhow would be the Holy Roman Empire, with its connections to the Church and its close proximity to you. There is thus one path open to the Norse, and that is to go north. Scandinavia - consisting of Gotland, Svea, and Norway - is the old Viking heartland, but in recent years, the Swedes and Norwegians have been embroiled in civil war. It will be up to you to beat some sense into their brains, and unite the vast Scandinavian heartland under one single banner. Scandinavia is rich with iron ore and a pool of manpower from which armies can be constructed, and so reuniting the nobility under the Norse is of greatest importance: uniting Gotland, Svea, Norway and the British province of Northumbria in a greater Norse Empire will ensure a +1 fortification bonus to all regions held, even if they are located outside Europe. To the southwest lie Holstein, the Frisian Coast and Flanders: Holstein is ideal for livestock, and while the Frisian Coast and Flanders are resource-poor, they are two strategic regions that must be taken if you are intent on building an empire in Western Europe, or at least forestall the less welcome Burgundians and French. Further west via Norway lie the British isles: a collection of thirteen or so territories, if Iceland is excluded. The British isles are home to three major factions fighting amongst themselves for supremacy, and the lands now known as England once belonged to you. If you can take advantage of the chaos and spread it further, perhaps you could visit the inhabitants and reinstate your claim to their lands, especially if you had moved into Frisia. Faction summary * The most militaristic of all factions, with a powerful arsenal of units and the ability to use them to profit. *Spam It Man — With the ability to generate free axemen from your barracks, you should be able to save up on food substantially. Strike early and often, and your opponent will find it hard to recover. *Sea Legs — The Norse specialty is amphibious combat. Given their ability to cross water quickly, you should use your heavy cavalry and light infantry units to raid settlements built by the sea, or as a screening force in anticipation of a naval invasion. However, bear in mind that you will lose these units the moment you reach the Imperial Era, so plan to take out as much resources from under your opponent before your time is up. * Black Market Ops — The Norse may have no economic bonuses, but the ability to create light infantry out of thin air is a potential money spinner: use your axemen, backed up with other units such as pikemen and archers, to take apart enemy armies for resources. Build your own merchants and caravans to improve trade while taking apart your opponents' own to dirsupt trade and line your own pockets. * Best Friends — During games, join forces with others to take advantage of their abilities or to deter them from attacking: so far, your best friends will be those with an ability to generate resources to give to you as tribute, but other factions able to launch guerilla raids such as the Saracens, Mongols and Welsh might need to be considered. Of these, the Saracens have good economic bonuses, while the Welsh army with cloaked spearmen and javelin cavalry can complement your own army of light axers and heavy cavalry. Settlements: Jelling; Roskilde; Aarhus; Copenhagen; Odense; Frederiksberg; Jorvik; Esbjerg; Horsens; Vadrefjord; Arklow; Leixlip; Annagassan; Carlingfjord; Oseberg; Uppsala; Lund; Nidaros; Kristianstad; Goteborg; Malmö; Norrköping; Gavle; Helsingborg; Karlskrona; Jönköping; Örebro; Stockholm; Molde; Hammerfest; Namsos; Boras; Halmstad; Trondheim; Oslo; Skien; Bergen; Stavanger; Fredrikstad; Köngsberg; Turku; Borgå; Ulvila; Strangfjord; Gentofte; Gladsaxe; Herning; Scelig Mhicil; Lough Rea; Vejle; Silkeborg; Dublin; Fredericia Leaders: Rollo, Kristian, Cnut, Harald Bluetooth, Gorm the Sleepy, Sveyn Forkbeard, Eric Evergood, Valdemar the Victorious, Ivar the Boneless, Margaret 'Best eras: '''Dark to Castle History The Viking Era First used by foreign authors in the 11th century, the term "Viking" was derived from the Norse word for bay, "vik". This shows the close connection between the people and the sea, of which they were totally dependent for their livelihood. Viking society consisted mainly of several clans presided over by local chieftains, but by the close of the 11th century, two political factions emerged: Svealand, or the "land of Svear" and Götaland, or the land of "Göter". While their Danish cousins would travel into Western Europe, Swedish Vikings mainly traveled east into Russia and down into Asia. The large Russian mainland and its many navigable rivers offered good prospects for merchandise and, at times, plundering. During the 9th century, extensive Scandinavian settlements began on the east side of the Baltic sea The Christian Era Around 980, Harold Bluetooth unified the many petty kingdoms in what is now Denmark, and created a single state. Embracing Christianity, he forged bonds with western and central Europe, particularly the Holy Roman Empire and the Papacy. The first was necessary as it was a neighbouring state; the second was to further strengthen his position at home, with the help of the clergy. When England broke away from Danish control after the death of Canute the Great (1035), Denmark faced internal disorder and raids by Norwegian vikings, but Canute’s nephew Sweyn Estridson (1020-1074) strengthened royal authority. Yet, peace would still remain elusive. The Disorder Continues Subsequent centuries after Sweyn would prove to be a turbulent period. Civil wars, disunity and interference by the Hanseatic League would continue to ail Danish politics, but there were two bright spots during these centuries. Valdemar I "the Great" (1131-82) would stabilise the kingdom and institute legal reforms, and build a castle in the village of Havn, leading eventually to the foundation of Copenhagen, the modern capital of Denmark. Denmark was transformed in this time into a major power, competing with the Hanseatic League, the Counts of Holstein, and the Teutonic Knights for trade, territory, and influence throughout the Baltic. The Danes launched various ‘crusades’ to claim territories, notably modern Estonia, but things would take for a turn for the worse in 1227: following the loss of Danish territories in Germany, royal prestige would be tarnished and the nobility forced the king to grant a charter, considered Denmark's first constitution, which preserved the rights of Danish magnates at the expense of the crown. Meanwhile, the kingdom continued to fall apart; the Black Death made an appearance in Denmark, weakening the crown's ability to project power; and the territory of Scania passed for a while to the King of Sweden. Again, another strong figure would appear to restore order: Valdemar IV Atterdag, or "New Day." Ascending to the throne in 1340, Valdemar IV briefly reunited the old kingdom of Denmark by turning the counts against each other. The Hanseatic League Valdemar IV's continued efforts at expansion brought him at odds with the Hanseatic League. He conquered Gotaland, much to the displeasure of the League, since Visby, an important trading town, was located there. In revenge, the League allied with Sweden to attack Denmark. Initially a disaster when Danish forces captured a large Hanseatic fleet, and ransomed them back for an enormous sum, the League's fortunes changed when the nobles of Jutland rebelled against heavy taxation. Valdemar IV was subsequently exiled in 1370, and the Hanseatic League gained control of fortresses between Scania and Zeeland. Kalmar Union Margaret I was the daughter of Valdemar IV Atterdag. She was married to Håkon VI of Norway in an attempt to join the two kingdoms, along with Sweden, since Håkon was related to the Swedish royal family. Originally her son, Olaf III was intended to rule the three kingdoms, but due to his early death she took on the role. Her capable rule would unite Sweden, Denmark, Norway and their subject territories in the Faroe islands together in what was called the Kalmar Union, made official in 1397. Dissolution of the Union Margaret's successor, however, Eric of Pomerania, lacked his predecessor's skill and was directly responsible for the breakup of the Kalmar Union. However, there was still some enthusiasm for the idea, so when Christopher of Bavaria, a distant relative came to the throne, he managed to be elected in all three kingdoms, briefly reuniting Scandinavia. Over time, the Swedish nobility grew increasingly unhappy with Danish rule and the Union soon became merely a legal concept with little practical application, due to Danish adventures in Germany interfering in the trade in Swedish iron ore, and Swedish fears of Danish domination. Thus, the history of the Kalmar Union revolved around civil wars breaking out in Sweden, with Kalmar forces having to be sent back to restore order. By the time the Swedes elected Gustav Vasa as their king in 1523, the union was as good as dissolved. For the next three centuries after the Vasa, Sweden and Denmark would be continuously at war with one another until the end of the Napoleonic Wars in 1815. References *Age of Chivalry: Hegemony Wiki; Denmark — A History *Sverigeturisme; ''The Swedish Society Category:Spoiler Category:Factions Category:Catholics